Alleria Vasari
Lyarra Alleria Vasari -- Wood elf Ranger, Hunter Conclave -- Level 4 Cartographer and Scatha fighter DECEASED on the 25th of Highsun, 486 A.C. Backstory Lyarra’s original tribe and family lived a quiet, hard life in the Kingdom of Verdris. When she was 10 years old, the kingdom went through a series of violent riots that resulted in many non-humans being attacked or killed. Lyarra’s tribe along with two other families decided to flee before the same happened to them. They were ambushed by soldiers on their first night in the forest. Lyarra was one of the lucky few to have survived somehow. A Scatha band passed through the next day and took in the survivors. Lyarra was adopted by Talyon and Irissa, who had been unable to have children of their own. She hated the humans for taking away her true parents and for the suffering they caused her race. The only good human was a dead one, as far as she was concerned. With their short lives and shorter memories, they would never be able to make the world a better place. Lyarra developed different attitudes towards the other kindled races, ranging from distrust to respect. She fully embraced the Scatha lifestyle for years to follow. At age 67, her perspectives were changed in the aftermath of a disastrous caravan raid turned ambush. A human girl and her father helped hide Lyarra and a badly-injured Talyon from the Imperial soldiers after the ambush. While distrustful of each other at first, Lyarra and Nessie started to learn about the other. Over the week together talking with Nessie, Lyarra learned that not all humans were the same, and the human cities were not perfect either. Nessie also came to see that wild elves were not the heartless war-driven beings they were made out to be. Afterwards, Lyarra slowly gained a tolerance for humans and amended her views on the world. Just like elves, there was good and bad within human society. No every human wanted to suppress the elves and drive them away; some actually were afraid of the elves. With this in mind, Lyarra decided to explore the land and see for herself what the kindled races were like, outside of stories and tales. While the humans of the Heartlands continue to claim ancient elven lands as their own and push the wood elves further away from these places, not everyone thought this way. Lyarra was still wary of humans, as they were wary of her. The dwarves stood on the same level as humans, having assisted them in their endeavors and pushing the elves further into nothing. Again though, this was not the attitude of the race as a whole. Honorbound orcs and halflings could be respected, having had to carve a place for themselves in the world. Lizardfolk could not be trusted and were best avoided; their bloodline was powerful, but their twisted ethics made them a different sort of monster. The saddest plight though was that of the city-dwelling elves. They did not live, in Lyarra’s eyes; they merely existed and were slowly winking out of existence. Lyarra took on the name Alleria for outsiders to use in her travels. It has been a short decade since she set herself on this path. Ever drawn to explore new places, Alleria took up cartography to better record the places she ends up, earning some extra coin every now and then. She left the Heartlands a year ago and traveled north. She hopes to learn any history of her people from the traces that remains in those wilds. She also tends to act with force against those she witnesses mistreating her people, even if they are the pitiable city-elves. Alleria's Maps Moved to here: Adventure Maps